It all started with a Kiss
by Codebreaker22
Summary: Title says all! This is an apology for not updating Games I haven't had any inspiration for that story so please be patient! SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Im sorry everybody I know I haven't updated Games in a while so this one-shot is an apology :'( Pwease forgive me Kay?By the way I just started Naruto so please be gentle on the reviews if they are out of character or something along those lines.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters that I am using so on and so forth you get it. :(

WARNING: YAOI,SMUT,CURSING, AND ALL THAT GOOD STUFF YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!

* * *

The demon fox spirit holder gazed out the window boredly, watching as passer-by's minded their own business walking down the sidewalk in font of his house.

A few kids including Konohamaru played down the street making a ruckus and causing trouble as usual. A few nins from the academy walked by chatting about a random subject Naruto didn't care about, but no sign of Iruka. Must be at the academy preparing the class thought Naruto.

What caught his eye the most were the number of couples he saw. Holding hands, kissing, doing things that lovers do that he oh so desperately wanted. But the girl he loved for so long rejected him for the 202 time yesterday. In the end he was just about ready to give up on love.

The blond got up and trudged to the door and slipped on his sandals ready to head to school. Though he wasn't feeling his usual stupid arrogant self he still pushed himself to go to school. To see his crush and try once again.

By the time he got to school most of the students were already seated chatting away before class actually started. He sat in his seat bored drowning out the others voices, entering his own little world. Then, a familiar voice snapped him back in reality.

"Hey Naruto can you scoot over?" Sakura asked with the sweetest voice ever according to Naruto. Love struck him for the 203 time as his face flushed and his heart rate quickened. Does she really want to sit next to me? He wondered.

Dark eyes watched a certain blond with aggravation eyeing his every move. Though the other didn't seem to notice him and was swooning over one of his annoying fangirls. "At least she's not bothering me!" Sasuke mumbled his mind.

"Move your ass Naruto so I could sit next to Sasuke!" She yelled at him going all bitch like. Anger swelled up into a massive ball inside Naruto. A grunt left him as he scooted out of Sakura's way so she could sit by Sasuke.

"Stupid Sasuke stealing all the hot chicks!" He mumbled. Furry still in his eyes his climbed on top of the table/desk and squatted in front of Sasuke glaring.

With the same amount of irritation the raven played along with glare-fest. Sasuke inched closer glaring into Naruto's ocean blue eyes. Following the other Naruto moved closer glaring even harder at him.

Both teens were only centimeters away, the electricity between the two could be seen and a dark vibe shrouded the area. Suddenly a guy behind Naruto elbowed him in the leg thrusting the blond forward.

"Oops sorry," the guy said going wide eyed as he got a sight full of two guys kissing. There on the desk Naruto and Sasuke were kissing away wide eyed with a pink haired bitch fainting with foam coming from her mouth.

What is this feeling? Sasuke wondered as heat slightly rose to his cheeks. Hold on...the great Sasuke Uchiha has feelings? His heart rate quickened and the blush on his cheeks deepened. Suddenly, he pushed his head forward kissing back closing his eyes.

Shocked, Naruto pushed away wiping his mouth heaving like a dog. By now Sasuke looked like a tomato. "I-" he started but was interrupted by Iruka entering the room. "Alright class lets begin!" He gleefully pronounced.

XxxxxxxxX

School had ended and kids swarmed out of the doors like stampeding rhinos. Some chatting on the side happily while others grumbled about how much homework they had.

At the end of the sidewalk Sasuke trudged along taking the fastest way to get home. He didn't want to face Naruto on the way after what he did.

His sixth instinct kicked in and sensed someone following him. "Naruto...what do you want?" He snapped coldly not turning to look at his face.

The blond tensed planting his feet in one spot making the gravel grind slightly. There was an awkward silence between the two. Naruto's blue eyes trying to burn holes in the back of Sasuke's head.

"Speak!" The raven spat turning to look at the blond. The blond's gaze hardened his eyebrows furrowing from anger. "You have no reason to be angry at me!" The blond shot back taking a step forward.

"Damn..." Sasuke thought." He looks fucking cute when he's angry!" A slight blush dusted on the Uchiha's pale cheeks, and his dark eyes avoided the others gaze. The world seemed to be still, just for this conversation.

A breeze ruffled their hair slightly and swayed the grass. Though the blond wasn't the smartest person in the world he knew when someone was in love."Your in love..." He mumbled startling the raven."—with me."

* * *

A/N: Review please I'm sorry I couldn't continue it I've got reasons...


	2. Chapter 2

It started with a kiss

A/N: Hello peeps I say thanks to the people who reviewed and such. Also a thanks to the silent readers. :) Oh yeah you'll be hearing more from me on this pairing as a side note.

...

Everything was silent. On one side stood Sasuke Uchiha dumbstruck by Naruto's simple statement. Heat rose to his cheeks. He swiftly brought a hand up to his face, attempting to cover his face.

A laugh rumbled in the blond's throat making the other glare harshly. Though a flicker of hope was in Naruto's heart secretly wishing that just one person, just one wouldn't reject him. Well, other than Iruka for that matter. "I didn't expect the great Sasuke to be gay?!" Naruto giggled. The other just glared harshly with rose tinted cheeks.

"Yeah...so," Sasuke mumbled with his hand still covering his face. That shut him up. This time it was his turn to blush. "For real?" Tears started forming at the corners' of the blond's eyes.

He fell to his knees, tears streaming down his cheeks. Confused and a bit irritated Sasuke ran to Naruto's side. "Why are you crying Dobe?" He asked with a hint of worry in his voice. Large swabs of tears rolled down his face and he grasped the fabric of jacket tightly.

" I–" he hiccuped. "I'm just s-so glad finally someone actually likes me, I like you to Sasuke," Sasuke didn't know what to do. He's only had feelings for Naruto for a couple hours. In panic and from what his heart told him to do he wrapped his arms around the crying "fox" and lifted his chin up so that their eyes met. The blond's crying died down into small hiccups and deep breaths as he stared into an abyss of black engulfing him.

This time on purpose Sasuke leaned towards the blond embracing him with a warm kiss. Only seconds later Naruto kissed back leaning into it. Smirking the raven sucked on the others lips making Naruto moan. A pink tongue trailed along Naruto's upper lip earning a shiver.

"S-stop Teme!" Naruto yelped pushing Sasuke away from him. By Sasuke was utterly confused. "Why'd you do that for Dobe I thought you liked me?" Using his knees Naruto got up gingerly and dusted the dirt from his jacket. "I do like you Sasuke, but can we do it somewhere more private." He said fidgeting a little bit.

A smirk curled the tips of Sauske's lips. "Okay then-" In one fluent motion he hoisted Naruto up bridal style receiving a surprised yelp from the other. "Let's go to my place!"

...

Sory I'm a bad writer I get lazy. ALOT.


End file.
